Sleep Disorders
by Lord Sergeant Sarcasm
Summary: Johnny tazes a cheerleader and another girl, the cheerleader is done away with quickly, but Johnny talks to he other girl and stuff... rated T for language.
1. Hypersomia

Chapter 1

**Hypersomia**

Johnny stab the victim one last time and then smiled to himself. He just killed a cheerleader, the most awful females of them all. He shivered just thinking about the pompoms she had. Of course she still had them, they were shoved into her ears. Johnny looked over at her and remembered there was another girl down here. It was the girl the cheerleader was bullying, Johnny brought her here because she was unable to protect herself, _discusting._ Johnny left the cheerleader mess to go have a look at the girl. When he entered her torture room the first thing he noticed was that she wasn't awake. "Strange," he spoke out loud, "you should be awake by now." Then he remembered that some people have heart problems and she might have died of fright. He couldn't have that, he went over to her and felt for her pulse. Yep, Johnny smiled to himself. She was still alive, but she was SLEEPING so peacfully, Johnny frowned. Why wasn't she awake? Most people would have came back to their senses by now. Why didn't she? He didn't want to kill her while she was asleep. He turned to leave, that when he heared her mummble. "Stupid girl," Johnny spoke outloud again,"You wake when I leave? How rude." He turned back toward her. She had her head up anf Johnny got a better look at her. He almost screamed with anger. The girl was obviously older then Johnny thought. She had short dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Here what made him made: This women was an adult and she was being bullied by a cheerleader? WTF?

Johnny was about it to rant to her, then noticed she wasn't struggling against her restraints or moving at all. She had only looked up, her eyes were dazed, like she was lost or something. Johnny went over, he was curious now, and poked her cheek with a knife he got from his boot. She didn't even flinch. Johnny was amused at first but soon grew irritated with the girl, he wanted her to be able to fell the pain he was going to inflick upon her! Johnny started yelling at the girl. She blinked, he stopped and smile. Her eyes were no longer dazed. She looked at her, really looked at him. He was covered in blood of course, and was rather dark. He must have frighten her into shock or something because she spoke calmly. "Um... May I ask where I am?" Johnny almost fell. The girl wasn't yelling to be released or demanding to know who he was or threatening him. All she cared about was were she was. Johnny sighed, he must have picked up some one slow in the head.

"Your at my house." He told her. She nodded her head, like it was totally normal for her to be at his house.

"...Nice house?" Johnny smiled, she was trying to be civil. " Can I ask you another thing?" Johnny shrugged, why not? "How'd I get here?" She asked. So Johnny told her, he told her about the cheerleader, the not protecting herself, and how he tazed her. She took it all in calmly, which would have driven him mad if he already wasn't. After he finished she spoke to him in a polite manner and said, "I see." He fell over laughing. She looked at him confused. "May I ask what the joke is Mr.-" Johnny calmed and remembered he hadn't introduced him self.

"How rude of me. I Johnny, but you can call me Nny for short." He did a quick smile at her, she did a little smile back. "And I was luaghing because I told you all about what happened, even the death of the cheerleader, and all you can say is 'I see'? Whats wrong with you?" He looked at her all serious now. She sighed.

"Well you get used to waking up in unfimilar place after doing it for a while." He looked at her, and she knew he wanted to know more. She took a breath. "You see I have a sleep disorder, hypersomia or something, and I tend to fall anywhere and anytime. I've also been diagnosed with parasomia, which means I also tend to sleep walk. Infact I must have fallen asleep quite along time ago, because I don't remember any cheerleader or being tazed. All I remember is getting ready for my job." She frowned, "Which I must be very late for." Johnny was amazed then confused. He couldn't really hurt her because she couldn't have protected herself if she was asleep and it probably wasn't her fault. He sighed deeply and walked over toward her. She looked at him with fear in her eyes but for the most part stayed calm (thats her specilaity, ya know). She sighed in relief. He was undoing the restraints. Once finished he asked:

"Where is your work, I'll show you how to get there from here." A rare act of kindness on Nny's part. She nodded and pulled out a peice of paper from her jean pocket. She read over it. Then told him-

"I'm suppose to be watching over a Todd Casil while his parents are away, "She paused, making sure she was reading it right, "for a very long time?" She looked at Nny. "Do you know where I might find the Casil residents?" Johnny smiled and nodded that he did. He then motioned for her to follow him, she did. Nny was kind of happy some one other then his stupid fucked up parents wwas going to be watching him. They entered the main living area of Johnny's house. Johnny stopped mid-step and turned around.

"I just remembered, I don't know your name." he frowned at her. She smild softly.

"I'm Nickey Lee." Johnny nodded and lead her out of the house. That stopped in the middly of his lawn and pointed to the house next door.

"Squee, I mean Todd, lives right next door." Nickey saw it funny how her aducter was gonna be living right next door to her from now on. Nickey smiled at Johnny.

"Well then, J-Nny, I guess I shall see you around then." She turned and walked off toward the Casil house. Johnny turned back toward his house. He had a few more live ones in his basement and the wall need some blood.

**END**

**This is all I could think of. I might write more about Johnny, Nickey (OC), and Squee (Todd) later if I think of anything. So R&R! I could use some ideas.**


	2. Parasomia

Chapter 2

**Parasomia**

When Nickey finally got to the Casil house, both parents weren't there when she arrived so who knows how long the poor boy had been alone, she should have came early (Damn Johnny). The money was on the table along with a note that said just two short sentences:

_Nickey Lee,_

_ The kid is in his room. Money's on the table._

_ Mr. Casil._

Nickey had spent most of the first few minuets trying to convince Todd that she was here to take care of him and not eat his soul. After gaining a some trust, she made him a sandwitch to eat and few minuets later, she was now tucking him into his bed to get him to sleep, I was almost dark when she got there and was really late (Again because of Johnny).

"So... When did your parents say they would be back?" she asked, really hoping he knew. Sadly Todd knew nothing either.

"They didn't tell me anything. Maybe they're not coming back! Maybe they've got tired of me or what if -"

"Hey, hey, calm down." Nickey hushed him, playing with his hair, "They're coming back, I know it. Till then I'll stay with you. Now go to bed. Okay?"

"But what if I never wake up. What if you -"

"You will wake up, and then I'll make some pancakes!" She smiled, brushing away little tears that were forming on the sides of his eyes, "I'm sure that your bear here won't let anything hurt you." She said holding on to the stuff toy.

"His names Shmee" Todd told her. Nickey nodded and said it was a good name. She then made the scary bear kiss the Todd on the head, before tucking him in next to Todd. Outside she was smiling and calm, but on the inside she was totally pissed. How could a parent leave their child scared and alone, leaving him even before the (live in) babysitter showed up! Nickey was very maternal and couldn't stand what his parents did.

"Do you want me to tell a bedtime story Todd?" she asked trying to ease her mood.

He ducked his head and spoke softly, "You can call me Squee if you'd like, my _friends_ do."

She nodded, he made that noise a lot. She could see it as a nickname, "Okay. Squee." She said his name silly, which made him giggle softly.

He then settled down into a sleeping position. As he yawned he glanced at his window and whispered, "Will you stay until I sleep so that the crazy man next door doesn't try and talk to me?"

"Crazy man next door?" she asked, looking out at the window. "You mean Johnny?" Squee nodded his head slowly. Nickey smiled, "It's okay we met earlier today." She patted Squee's head. He looked at her, she just smiled.

"He's the reason you were late, wasn't he?" he asked. Her smile almost flattered, but she keep petting his head softly.

"Yes, Todd he was. That man has a very strange hobby." She said softly. She knew Nny was a little crazy (okay maybe a lot of crazy). But what the boy said next made he fall over:

"He kills people." Squee said quickly. When he saw Nickey fall he quickly add, "But only the bad people, like the man at the mall." Nickey sat back up and looked at Squee.

"Hey Squee." He looked at her with his big (cute) eyes, "Do you want to do anything tommrow after school?" He shook his head no. "Then do you want to invite a friend to come over and play?" Squee thought about it for a bit then answered her.

"Yes." He said softly. "His names Pepito. Can we play video games?" Nickey smiled.

"Okay. Pepito can come over and you guys can play games. And If you get bored we can find something else to do." Squee smiled at her. She tucked him in some more, kiss his forehead (he asked her to) and told him good-night. She was at the door about to turn the light when she remembered she had to tell him of her diorders or he might get scared.

"Squee?"

"Yeah" he asked sleepily.

"If, um, you see me walking around in and daze or I suddenly pass out, please don't worry. I have sleeping problems and that happens sometimes." She smile and switched the lights out. What see didn't see was Squee's worried expression. She hadn't told him to try and help if that happens, what would he do if she _did _pass out on him suddenly. What if she passed out while crossing the street, or while cooking! Or what i-

Squee thought were cut off when his window opened. He went "squee...". Then he saw Johnny, that didn't make him feel better at all. "J-Johnny?" he asked.

Johnny smiled at him, "Why hello Squee. Have fun with your babysitter" He asked, he had to make sure Nickey was caring for the boy right.

"Y-yeah. She's nice." Johnny Smiled some more. Squee held Shmee closer to him self. Johnny then opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud crash coming from inside the house. Both boys looked toward the door. Then Johnny spoke.

"Um. Did she tell you about her problem?" Squee nodded his head. Nny sighed, "I guess we better go make sure she's okay." Squee nodded again, crawled out of bed and ran to the door. Johnny already had it opened. They walked over to the stairs, only to see Nickey laying face down at the bottom. Nny sighed again, "You go back to bed Squee. I'll make sure she's okay." Squee gace him a look, but did as he was told. Johnny silently walked down the stairs. He bent down and poked Nickey's face, she didn't budge. She was deep asleep. Johnny picked her up and carried her to the couch. He lnew she'd be sore in the morning, but there was no serious damage. She'd live. Johnny then proceeded to go back up stairs to the bathroom and grab so medical supplies. Once he had them he went back to Squee's room. Squee was awake. "When she awakes tell her what happened." Squee nodded his head and Johnny left quickly as he had came. Squee then, took a deep breath and laid down to try and sleep. He had nightmares of Nickey dying because she feel asleep at the wrong time and place; Johnny was there, kind of, trying to help; Shmee laughed and he cried. Such a sad dream.

**Yay! I did think of another one! And on the same day, but at night. Writing fictions, at night. Eating fries, at night. Ranting, at night. :) SpongeBob, lol.**


	3. Somniloquy

Chapter 3

**Somniloquy**

The next morning Nickey got up early to make breakfast. Nickey didn't like waking up early but she liked Squee and wanted to make him happy. She rummaging through the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. She was a little upset, she had just started. But she put down the mixing bowl and went to answer the door. When she opened the door what she saw was a little boy. He had black hair, had mix-match eyes, and was frowning at her. "Hello?" The boy just looked at her, frowning.

"Who are you?" he asked. Nickey didn't like his tone, he was a little rude.

"Who are you?" she asked him back. His eye twitched, he was obviously a little mad. He opened his mouth to speak but a voice behind Nickey spoke first.

"That's Pepito." It was Squee. Hearing that this was Pepito, Nickey's mood changed. She smiled at Pepito. He looked at her questionably.

"Oh... Good morning Squee. So this is your friend Pepito? He seems nice. Why don't you guys go to Todd's room and get ready for school, or something." She spoke happily. Squee nodded his head and gestured for Pepito to follow him up the stairs. He did follow but he glared at Nickey when he passed her, she just smiled. "I'll call you down when breakfast is ready! We're having pancakes!" Squee turned and smiled at her, Pepito saw this and thought a little better about this new women, but still didn't like her. Nickey watched the two boys walk up the stairs before turning back to the kitchen to finish the pancakes.

_Up in Todd's Room_

"So... Todd." Squee looked at Pepito. "Who was that?" Squee smiled sadly at Pepito before answering.

"She's the new live-in babysitter, Nickey Lee." He said, then turn toward his dresser to pick out his outfit for the day. Pepito knew Squee was self-conscious and turned around while the boy dressed. There was silence while Squee put his clothes on.

"For how long?" Squee froze. Pepito glared. "How long will your parents be away, Amigo?" Still no answer from Squee. Pepito spun around and yelled, "HOW LONG?" Then he cursed himself. Todd looked to be in tears, "Uh..Sorry Amigo. Do you know?" Squee shook his head, of course he didn't know when his parents would come back. Heck! He doesn't even know where they are! The two stood in silence, both trying to calm down.  
"N-Nickey said they'd come back safe. That she'd stay with me till they did." Todd looked sadly at Pepito. "Do you think they'll come back?" There was silence. "Oh God! What if their DEAD! What if Nickey leaves!" Squee started breathing have. Pepito walked over and started saying soothing words while patting Squee's back. When Squee finally calmed, both boys heard the sound of pans dropping. Squee's eyes grew big, "Squee!" he squeaked before running down stairs to check on Nickey. Pepito ran after him, wondering what was wrong. When he got to the kitchen her saw Johnny and Nickey. Nickey was scowling at Johnny.

"Sheesh, Nny Don't sneak up on people." She told him.

"The door was opened, I walked in." He told her simply. She made a face.  
"Did you shut it? I don't want some weirdo walking in."

"Yes, I closed it. Are you making pancakes?" He asked walking over to the huge stack sitting on the counter.

"Oh yeah, I just finished when you came. I was about to wash the dishes and call the boys down." She stated. Johnny grew confused.

"Boys?" he asked. At that moment both 'adults' turned to see both Pepito and Squee standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Squee look out of breath and scared. Pepito look calm and composed but slightly confused. "Squee! Your awake! Ready for breakfast?" He spoke with a smile, "Looks like Nickey made enough for us all?" Squee looked taken back but answered anyway.

"Y-yes." He looked at Nickey, "Can we eat?" Nickey told him they could and they dug into the pancakes. Once finished Johnny left to do, well, what ever Johnny does during the day. The boys and Nickey walked to school together. Nickey got all weepy when saying goodbye, which made Pepito laugh but made Todd embarrassed. While walking back to the house Nickey stopped at a bookstore.

_In the BookStore_

"Ding" went a bell when Nickey walked into the place. It was pretty quiet, except for the two people near the counter talking. Nickey walked up to them. "Um... Do you have comic's in this store?" She asked a girl with purple pony-tails. The girl looked over at Nickey and smiled.

"Of course." She held out her hand, "You must be new to town." Nickey shook her hand but looked at her questionably. The her friend spoke up.

"She can tell, because this is the only book store and we know most of the people in town." The purple hair girl looked at her friend strangely.

"You just said a normal sentence Tenna." Devi accused.

"Spooky Where is you?" Tenna screamed and ran off. Nickey started to slowly back out of the store. But purple hair spoke again.

"Where you going? Weren't you gonna by a comic?" Nickey sighed yes. "Well then follow me, we can talk while we walk. I'm Devi by the way." Nickey followed her. "So what's your story. Why'd you come here to live?" Nickey liked talking about her work, so she smiled.

"I came to be a live in babysitter for the Casil house. It's the house next to 777, it's either 776 or 778, I haven't checked." Nickey got lost in thought and didn't see the terrified look on Devi's face. "But anyway I'm watching over a boy named Todd, he's pretty cute." Nickey then looked at Devi and saw her face still frozen in horror. "What's the matter?"

"YOU LIVE NEAR THAT FREAK!" Devi yelled. "How are you still alive?" At first Nickey was a bit taken back but then knew what Devi was screaming about.

"You mean Johnny?" Devi nodded her head yes, "Yeah I met him. It was kind of scary. I woke up in His basement, we talked, then he let me go." She smiled at the memory, "It was kind of funny learning that he was my n-" Nickey clasped. Devi screamed! Tenna came back.

"Aw.." She held up he squeaky toy, "Spooky says lets just drop her off at her doorstep! She's bound to wake up sooner later!" Devi stared at Tenna for a minute, then looked back at the girl by her feet. "Well?" Tenna asked happily.

"I don't see why not," Devi said, "but you have to help me carry her to the car." Tenna agreed and they left for the Casil house!

_In Devi's Car_

Devi drove, of course, it was her car. Tenna sat beside her, talking to spooky. The girl was asleep in the back, mumbling to herself. They drove a while, then Devi hit her brakes! "OhMyGod! We don't even know this girls name, Tenna!" Tenna got a thoughtful look in her eye the, the thought hit her.

"Oh...Yeah..." Tenna turned in her seat and looked at the girl. "Hey! Girl!" she poked the sleepy girl's face. "What be ya name?" She screamed, the girls didn't even move. Devi, now driving again, watched Tenna poke the girl for a bit.

"Give it up Tenna." she sighed, "We know where she lives that's all that matters." Tenna made a pouting face, then began to turn around. That's when the sleepy head spoke.

"Mmmn...Ni-Nick. Nickey." She mumbled. Tenna's eyes grew big with amusement.

"She be speaking in her sleep!" she laughed. Devi laughed too, were all the people she knew crazy and/or weird? Or was it just her? "Hey, uh, Nickey! Say something else!" Tenna started poking the girl again. Devi sighed, the poor girl was gonna wake up with a poking bruse.

"Maybe," Devi said, "She only answers questions." Tenna didn't have anymore questions to ask, so she went back to Spooky. Devi had a question though, "Um, Nickey?" Nickey mumbled something like a Huh? and Devi continue, "Will, um, Johnny be home?" It took a minute to answer and all that Devi could understand was- No, be back, he said, when boys be back. Maybe. Devi sighed in relief, Johnny would be anywhere near her. Good.

They drove in silence. Well, almost. Tenna talked to Spooky, but for Devi that was as quiet as it got most of the time. When they got to Nickey's house they picked her up. Devi grabbed her arms and Tenna, her legs. And they lifted her in the air and carried her to the front door. Tenna, being Tenna, oh-so-not gently dropped Nickey oh the ground. Devi, though, managed to actually set Nickey down a little more nicely. Then Devi, not being able to be near Nny's house for long, grabbed Tenna. Practically Threw her in the car, and speed of. Nickey, oh poor bruised Nickey, just slept. Twitching every now and then.


	4. Sleep Apnea

Chapter 4

**Sleep apnea**

Nickey slept on her front door step till she felt the poking. Oh the poking! Who ever was poking her was gonna get it. Her eyes snapped open trying to find the source of the constant gabing of her hip. Who she saw made her color drain slightly. She didn't know this teen. What he was poking her with made her turn white completely. It was a knife, the weird kid was poking her with a sharp looking knife in her hip. She sat up, not speaking to him just yet, and looked at her hip. Yep, her poked in the same spot so long, she was bleeding. Hopefully, it wasn't too bad. She looked back at him and gave him a tight smile. "Can I help you?" He looked at her a minute then glared.

"Do you know a guy named Johnny? Or Nny for short." Nickey nodded her head slowly, why in the hell would someone go looking for Johnny? The creepy kid smiled. "Well I checked his house and he wasn't home. Do you know when he'll be home?" Nickey checked her watch, which she conveniently had on today. It was 2:13, the boys were still at school, and Johnny said he'd be back about the same time as them so...

"Uh, he should be back in about an hour, maybe." She told the weird kid. The longer Nickey looked at the person the more she realized his style of clothing almost matched Johnny's. Creepy. "Can I ask what you need with him? And who you are?" She didn't like this guy; he had woken her up and made her bleed. The weirdo looked at her some more.

"I'm Jimmy, or Mmy for short." Yep, this guy was copying Johnny. "And I'm looking for Nny so that I can talk and learn stuff from him." Oh, yeah. Nickey was sure now, this guy is a stalker.

"Oh well thats nice." She looked around the yard, nervously. Did she fall asleep her? "I should go inside now." She stood up. "Uh," She looked at Jimmy again, "Bye!" She ran inside and locked the door. Nickey heard 'Jimmy the Stalker' laugh and thank her for the information. He also went mega scary on her by saying he'd hoped to see her again. 'Not if you find Nny.' She thought. She didn't anyone to die, but she knew that if Johnny saw that creepy weirdo, he'd die for sure. Nickey brushed those thoughts out of her head and looked at the clock on the wall. It was now 2:16, she could take a nap! She smiled and rushed to her room. Totally ready to sleep this creepy experience off.

When she awoke again, it was by Todd and Pepito arguing about whether to wake her or not. Of course they had to do it in her room, right next to her bed. She turned over and watched them, they hadn't noticed her move. She listened to them.

"It will be okay amigo. She won't kill you for waking her up." Pepito said. Todd made his squee sound, "Don't think about it! You're scaring yourself."

"B-but Pepi, what if she is angry or what if-" Pepito sighed, Nickey giggled. Both boys turned and looked at her.

"Pepi?" Nickey looked at Pepito and grinned. That was a cute and hilarious nickname. Pepito blushed.

"It's what my mother calls me." Then he blushed more. Bring him mom into it made it even lamer. Nickey busted out laughing "Shut up!" he screamed! "I could blow up your head, ya know!" He shook his fist at her. She wiped away tears. Todd squeed at the thought.

"H-he could Nickey. You sh-" She smiled at Todd. He was so cute, believing what his friend said.

"Oh now don't be silly." She stood up and walked down stairs. The boys followed.

"But he could!"

"But I can!" they yelled in warning at the same time. Nickey justed sighed.

"Fine you guys think you have super powers? Go head and think it if you want, I won't stop you." The girl didn't want to hurt their feelings, so she would let them believe what they wanted. Little kids liked pretending. Pepito glared at her while Todd stood looking quite nervous as always. "So we gonna play video games or what?" She held up a game controller. Both boys smiled slightly and grabbed a controller and hopped on the couch. While they played Nickey went in the kitchen, she was hungry since all she had to eat was breakfast. She looked in the fridge and found a bowl of grapes. She picked them up and popped one in her mouth. Then the doorbell rang, she sighed. Could she ever have a moment to herself when she was awake? She went to go answer it.

It was Johnny, he was holding a box that read stuff. "Hi, Nny." He nodded his head in greeting. "What you got in the box." She asked. He was happy to have something to talk about.

"Oh nothing. Just some knives I was gonna clean." Nickey gave him a look.

"If that's so why are you here? Not that I don't enjoy your visits or anything." She asked. He looked kind of jumpy.

"Uh, well. I was in my house doing well, ya know things, when I remembered Squee had a friend over. So I thought," He scratched his head, "Maybe he's like for all of us to go out to eat. And try to be normal." He liked a little awkward saying normal, he was the least normal person she knew. Nickey could understand what Johnny was trying to say, though. He thought Squee would like for all them to have fun and get his mind of his parents.

"Sure Johnny. Lets let them play a little longer, an hour, then I'll ask them. Till then you go clean your knives or something." Nickey smiled at him and they said their goodbyes. True to her word, an hour later Nickey asked the boys if they'd all like to go out for dinner. Todd was excited and said yes, Pepito went along with Todd. Nickey sent them of to go get read, while she went to get Nny.

_In a dinner somewhere_

Nickey sat and looked at the sight in front of her. She was sitting next to a homicidal maniac, and to young boys. What could go wrong? They all ordered their food. Then they waited for their food.

"So, Squee how was your day?" Johnny asked, trying to conversate with the scared little boy.

"Un, good. I got an A on my spelling test." Todd said, keeping up his end of the small talk. That when Nickey thought about his grades.

"So you make good grades Squee?" Then she remembered. "Oh my, I don't even know what grade you're in!" She started to panic, she was the WORST live-in babysitter EVER. Todd looked at her, nervous, of course.

"I'm make As, sometimes Bs. I'm in elementary (I don't remember what grades he's in either). I'm a second grader." He told her. Knowing made her calmer, so she stopped panicking. Johnny went on trying to talk to Todd some more. Nickey looked a Pepito, who was being very silent.

"So... Pepito." He looked at her, "How was your day?" She asked, trying to get him to speak.

"It was... Okay." Nickey smiled. Then looked at the boy again.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Then the waiter came and sat down their food, so Pepito's answer was delayed. Nickey had soup.

"Nothing. Its just nice it see Todd happy, and I was taking it in." He looked at her. "He really needed this. His parents are bad." Nickey smiled kindly at the boy and told him he was a good friend. The they eat in silence, till Nickey passed out in her soup. Pepito laughed, Todd squeed and Johnny just looked on. He didn't find it so funny anymore, he was kind of worried she was drowning in her soup. He moved her head out of the bowl. Todd was telling Pepito to stop laughing. It was okay food Pepito to laugh, but when Johnny saw people who they didn't know laugh and pointing. He got a little mad. Okay, a lot of mad. So mad in fact. He started to kill each person how was laughing. Todd seeing this, crawled under the table and held on to the sleeping Nickey's legs. Pepito kept laughing and being the little devil he is, started to blow people's heads up. It was chaos. Then Todd felt something off. He got closer to Nickey, going back into the seat. He put his head her her chest. He paled, she wasn't breathing. Now instead of doing his little squee, he screamed, and he screamed didn't want Nickey to DIE! His scream caught both Nny and Pepito off, so they stopped their killing, and went over to the boy.

"What's wrong Squee?" Johnny asked. Pepito looked on curiously, then worriedly because Todd started to cry.

"S-she's not breathing!" He yelled. Johnny put his hand on her neck, looking for a pulse, then her wrist. He made a face.

"Lets get her to the hospital!" He said, picking her up potato sack style. So they spent 35 minutes driving to a hospital. When they ran in screaming "SHE'S NOT BREATHING! SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" they got helped pretty fast. So then they waited for maybe 5 minutes, when the not-so-happy doctor walked over to them.

"Your friend his fine."

"But she wasn't breathing!" Johnny yelled. The doctor sighed.

"Yes Ms. Lee, you see, has many sleep disorders. Sleep apnea being one of them." All the boys made a what? face. The doctor sighed again, and dumbed it down for them, "It means sometimes when she's asleep she has moments where it seems (or she is) not breathing. Her lung muscle doesn't move or something." He said before walking away from them. Pepito talked first.

"You mean we stopped eating for nothing!"

"Yeah!" Johnny agreed angrily.

"Uh, you guys weren't even eating anything. Just killing really." Both looked at Todd, a little ashamed of themselves.

"Oh, we're sorry Todd." Pepito said.

"I was, ya know, a little out of place (and my mind). I didn't mean too." Johnny said. Todd smiled at them both.

"I really did have a fun day. And it's okay, I know you guys have your problems but I know it just the way you guys are." Nny and Pepito were shocked they were for sure Todd would cry or something. "I...I like the way you guys are." They made oh-my-gosh-you're so sweet-faces and hugged Squee. The they'll sat in awkward silence, because they just had a huge male group hug, and waited for Nickey to be giving back to them.

**So yeah... I'm glad I'm getting reviews on this. It makes me happy and motivates me to write me when I get reviews! Just knowing people read my writings makes me want to write some more! So R&R it if you please!**


	5. Meeting Pepi's mom a short

Chapter 5

**Meeting Pepi's Mom...**

When Nickey left woke up, she found herself in a white room. Her first thoughts were, Ah shit. If she was in the hospital then that means they contacted her family. That means her family contacted-

Nickey jumped out of the bed. If he showed up in her like again she'd go crazy. She ran out of the room, nearly knocking over a nurse. The girl ran into the waiting room, where she saw all three of the boys sitting around looking bored. She ran up to them and grabbed Todd and Pepito by the arms. "Come on guys, we're leaving." Then she ran out ahead of Johnny, pulling both the little boys behind her. When at her car, she shoved both into the back seat, and hopped into the driver's chair. She turned and saw Johnny already buckled in. She didn't question on how she got there before her, just started the car and drove off. Only when they got to a red light did she calm down. She turned and looked at everybody. "So... How was dinner?" All turned and looked out their windows, which had become more interesting then every. Nobody wanted to tell her how bad it was.

"It was fine. Till you passed out, and we thought you were dying because you weren't breathing." Pepito said. Johnny looked at the devil boy with respect, the kid just blamed their bad dinner time on her. Nickey got all depressed.

"Oh, you guys! I'm so sorry!" She looked at Todd, "How about when we get the chance next time, we just go to a movie." Todd nodded his head, he was bad at lying and didn't want to say a word. Nickey looked at the car clock then at Pepito, "It pretty late how about we drive you home? Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure my mother's pretty worried." So they spent the next few minutes trying to fine Pepito's house and as it turns out Nickey's not good with directions. They, maybe, passed the boy's house three times before finally stopping there. Once parked Pepito said his goodbyes to Todd and hopped out of the car, Nickey got out to. Pepito gave her a look. "Where are you going?" Nickey glared at him.

"If your mother's home I should apologized and tell her why you were out so long. It's polite, duh." Pepito just rolled his eyes. The two walked to the door. Nickey looked back at the car, Johnny and Todd didn't look happy to be at Pepito's house. Nickey took it as nothing and knocked on the door. Mrs. Diablo (I don't know her name!) answers. "Hello, Mrs. Diablo." She greets Pepito's mother.

"Hello dear. Hello Pepi." Mrs. Diablo hugs her son, "I was so worried. You didn't call!" Nickey speaks up.

"Oh, that's my fault! I'm terribly sorry!" She gets a dramatic, "We were out eat, but because of my condition we had to go to the hospital!" She cries. "I so sorry." she cries over and over again. Pepito watches the two grown women with little interest. Mrs. Diablo tries to calm Nickey down, but she just keeps wailing. The she passes out. Mrs. Diablo gives a little yelp and bends done to try and poke Nickey awake. This is when Johnny, who was watching this all go down from the car, gets out and walks over with a sigh.

"Hi Mrs. Diablo. Nice to finally meet you." Johnny says. Mrs. Diablo looks up at Johnny.

"Is she okay?" She asks, while still poking Nickey with a single finger.

"Yes this is part of her condition, she's just sleeping; she'll be fine." Her tells the lady. He then grabs Nickey from under her arms and begins to drag her away. "Tell Satan I said Hi!" He calls out to Mrs. Diablo, who is now holding her son close, while watching the to weirdies that hung out her with son today. She was extremely worried for her son and young Todd. Extremely.

**This was short, but all I really wanted was for Nickey to meet Pepito's mother, for some reason. Anyway, can some one tell me if Mrs. Diablo has a first name or is it just Mrs. Diablo? Satan has many name, Pepito too. But what about Mrs. Diablo? Some one please enlighten me!**


	6. Going for a walk

Nickey woke up the next morning, she was glad to see she was in the Casil and not Johnny's. She slowly got off the couch, where was Todd! She ran up the stairs. He wasn't in his room! She ran back down stair and swung the front door open.

Only to be met by a fist in her face. Luckly it wasn't a punch, it was Johnny. He was about knock on her door, right when she opened it.

After both came out of shock, they went back to their usual selves. Nicky smiled, "Oh. Hi Nny." She looked of his shoulder, "Have you seen Squee? I can't seem to find him." Johnny frowned at her.

"He's at Pepito's house."

"Oh...Why?" She asked.

"Because after you past out. Mrs. Diablo was so worried, she offered to watch Squee." He looked down at Nickey. "And I did not want to turn down a nice offer from the Devil's wife." He paused, "I'm sure Todd's a school now." Nickey let out a sigh of relief, Todd was Okay.

"Oh. That's okay then." She turned back around. Prepared to go sleep some more, but Johnny stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. She "Eeked" and turned back to face him. He was glaring at her.

"I had to drive us home." He squeezed her shoulder. Hard. "I had to get gas for your car." Now Nickey was sure she was gonna have a bruse, "With _my _money." He looked at her darkly. Nickey was shaking with fear. Then his face completely changed, "So you are going to spend money on me!" He let her go, motioning her to follow him, "Come on, hurry up." Nickey wanted to protest, she was in the same clothes as yesterday, but thought better of it. She followed him.

They didn't take the car, Johnny wanted to walk. After walking awhile Nickey spoke up, "Uh, where are we going exactly?" Johnny kept walking but turned his head to her. She was behind him, he walked fast.

"Where going to my favorite place!" He clapped his hands together. It reminded Nickey of a child. "You're going to buy me a Fizz-Wizz!" He yelld happily. Nickey had heard of that, it was some kind of Ice drink. She never had one though.

"Cool. I've never had one." Johnny looked at her.

"Well I'm getting one, not you. So who cares?" He said. She raised her eyebrow and he explained. "You're spending money on _me _and not you. Remember?"

"Oh..." Johnny stopped suddenly, causing Nickey to run into him. "Ow..." she groaned. Johnny glared at her.

"Sheesh, watch where you're going." He then smiled, "We're here!" Here was a run down looking store. Nickey sighed.

"Oh Joy." Nickey said jokingly. Johnny ran in quickly, not waiting for Nickey to stand. She sighed and stood up, walking in to the place. Once in she called out, "Johnny?"

"Over here!" Nickey walked toward his voice. She found him filling a cup with a red icey drink.

"So that's Fizz-Wizz?" He nodded, "I should try one," Johnny looked at her, "when I am not spending money on you." He nodded, taking the drinks straw into his mouth. "I guess I'll go pay now." She pulled her money from her pocket, heading toward the cashier. The cashier, a teen guy, had head phones on and was playing a hand held game. She had to yell, "Hey!" he still didn't look at her, "Hey kid!" He still didn't see or hear her. She clinched her fist, and was gonna call out again, when Johnny came and stood beside her. He had a knife in his hand. Nickey paled,_ 'Where the heck did that come from?'_

Johnny grabbed the kib by the throut and ripped his head phones out, "Listen when when customers are talking!" He screetched. The cashier droppped his game.

"What's wrong with you? You freak!" The cashier screamed with fear. Nickey watch them yell at each other for a while. She poked Johnny's shoulder. He turned and glared.

"What?" Nickey took her money out and set it on the counter.

"Uh, I am going to leave the money here, you can pay with it when you finish," she paused motioning at the teen in his hands, "with _this_. Till then I'll be outside." She smiled and ran outside quickly.

Johnny watched Nickey leave, then looked back at the person in his hold, "What a weird girl." The cashier, not knowing what to do, nodded his head in agreement. Johnny glared at him, "What do you know?" and Johnny stuck his knife in the cashier's left ear, then his right ear. "Listen to music like that!" He said smuggly before taking Nickey's money and laying it in the screaming, and probably dying, cashier's hand. He walked out of the store, drinking his Fizz-Wizz joyfuly. He saw Nickey sitting on the sidewalk, he went and stood beside her. She heard him come up and look at him.

"Your the weridest neighbor I ever had." Johnny frowned, "But your okay for a maniac. I guess." She said chuckling as she stood up from her spot on the ground. She began walking, "You coming or what?" she looked behind her. Johnny noticed her walking away and began walking with her.

"You're the calmest person I know." Johnny told her.

"Yes well," She looked at him, "I'm sure the other people you know are always screaming and yelling." Johnny thought about, she had a point. They walked in silence for awhile. Nickey couldn't take it, "So can I go home now?" Johnny frowned.

"Yeah sure whatever. I have to go get some," he took a sip from his drink, "_paint_ for the wall in my house." Nickey look at him questionable. He shrugged and they went their different ways.

**I don't really like this chapter. I was in a rush. I hadn't updated the story in so long, I felt like a just **_**had**_** to write something. I do like the story, just not this chapter. I have no idea where I'm going with it. Thanks for reading, though!**


End file.
